


Reigsia: The Oppor-tuna-ty

by TheGVirus



Series: Reigisa: The Oppor-tuna-ty [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Other, Swimming, Weird, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGVirus/pseuds/TheGVirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Rei is getting changed in the locker room he gets the surprise of his life when he finds out that Nagisa has turned into a mermaid. WARNING: this kind of has mermaid sex. kind of. This is also not meant to be taken seriously so please don't hurt me ;_;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reigsia: The Oppor-tuna-ty

**Regisia: The Oppor-tuna-ty Part 1**

“REI! REI! WHERE ARE YOU REI?!”

Nagisa’s shrill voice echoed through the locker rooms, disturbing Rei while he was getting changed to go for a swim. All Rei wanted to do was have a quiet, relaxing swim by himself with the constant harassment from Nagisa. He gave Nagisa plenty of hints that he wasn’t interested in him sexually but he just wouldn’t leave Rei alone.

“HOLY FUCK REI! COME LOOK AT THIS!”

Nagisa’s shrieking was approaching the changing room fast and it was too late for Rei to escape.

“I swear to god Nagisa if this is another gang tattoo we are no longer friends” replied Rei. Nagisa blasted the changing door open and knocked Rei off his feet, causing his clothes to fall. Rei lay on the ground naked and full of anger.

“GOD DAMN IT NAGISA! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOU...”

Rei stopped what he was saying as he glanced up to Nagisa. His face turned pale, eyes widened with fear as he stuttered.

“Na… Nagi... What the fuck!”

Nagisa was stood right in front of him with his usual cute face except something was different; he had a mermaid tail.

“Rei, calm down! I know it’s weird but this is real. I am a mermaid!” Nagisa said while trying to comfort his friend.

“How… How the hell did this happen?!” Rei screamed in disbelief.

“I honestly don’t know. All I do know is that this is what I’ve dreamed of for a long time. I’ve always wanted to be a mermaid so I could be a good swimmer like you and maybe you’d finally want to spend some time with me.”

Rei sat up, and tried to wrap his head around everything that was going on.

“Why would you want to be a mermaid just to be with me?”

“Because I … I like you, Rei. I really like you” Nagisa began to blush while his scaly tail flopped around the tiled locker room floor.

“Nagi… You don’t have to impress me to be with me. I only push you away because I like you too”

“Really?” Nagisa’s face lit up with joy as his tail started to rise.

“Yes, really” Rei smirked.

“Can I ask you something, Nagisa? You know I’ve always been fascinated and envious of sea creatures so would you mind if I… touched your tail?”

 

“Go ahead, Rei” Nagisa let out an innocent and loving smile as he waddled closer to Rei and flopped his icy blue mermaid tail into Rei’s hands.

“Oh Nagisa… these scales feel fantastic” Rei said while expressing a sadistic grin on his face. Rei glided his hands carefully up towards the boarder separating his pasty white skin from his glacier-like tail. Rei stroked over one particular scale on the tail which caused waves of pleasure to travel through Nagisa’s body

“Oh… Rei… Do it again, please!” begged Nagisa.

“Nagisa… I want you. Now.”

“Take me, Rei. Take me!”

Rei pushed his naked flesh against Nagisa’s half aquatic body and began to slide his tongue into his mouth. After a few minutes of passionate groping they realised they had no idea what they were doing.

“So, er… how do we do this?” Rei awkwardly asked.

“I… I don’t know…” Nagisa blushed violently

“It’s okay Nagisa, we’ll find a way”

Rei stroked Nagisa’s hair, making him feel safe and relaxed then began to move his hands across his tail to search for an entrance. After five minutes of pleasurable moaning from the both of them, Rei finally found a hole between two scales are the back base of Nagisa’s tail.

“I’m going in… are you ready, Nagisa?”

“Dive in me, Rei”

Rei plunged deep into Nagisa’s air tight hole and gently thrusted against him. They were both in ecstasy but unfortunately this didn’t last long as the hole Rei was exploring was not what they thought it was. Suddenly the hole gaped wide open and aggressively started to suck Rei’s body inside of it.

“What the fuck? Nagisa! Stop!” Rei screamed.

“I… I can’t! I’m trying!”

They were both panicking obnoxiously and nothing they did could stop the inevitable. Rei was eventually sucked right into to Nagisa’s tail and the hole was sealed up.

“Rei... Why? Why!?” Nagisa screeched. Nagsia’s tears began to flood down his face and only one thought was positive: Rei was finally inside of him, just not in the way he wanted.

Part 2 coming soon


End file.
